Ask 2P Romano!
by PastaLover5000
Summary: "Ciao! My name is Flavio Vargas, but my friends call me Romano! Anyway, all you have to do is send me a message and I'll answer whatever question you have for me! So, ask away!" Please send through PM or I will not answer to it. Formally known as 2P Romano's Blog. Rated T for 1P Romano's language. No pairings.
1. Intro

**A/N: So you don't get confused, anything 2P Romano/Flavio says will be in a normal font and anything 1P Romano/Lovino will be in italics.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

Ciao! My name is Flavio Vargas, but my friends call me Romano!

_You don't have any friends! Now, get your ass down here and untie me RIGHT NOW! _

That's Lovino. He's the other me, or as a lot of people put it, my 1 Player! He's like my best friend in the whole entire world next to Spain and my fratello, so I thought I should invite him too! Plus, I know a lot of people will have questions about him since he is my 1P self, so why not?

_We are NOT friends! He kidnapped me and tied me up! Someone __get me out of here! __I'm in the basement! _

*giggles* You're so funny, Lovi. Anyway, all you have to do is send us a message and I'll answer any question you have for me. It could be about anything! Also, if your message is in a review, I will most likely not receive it. So, ask away!

* * *

**A/N: ****Haha! This is going to be so fun! Basically, I decided to start this thingy because people have made blogs for characters before, but I've never seen anyone do it for 2P Romano. Plus, he is really fun to roleplay as. So, all you have to do is PM questions**** and don't send them in reviews or I will not answer to it. **

**Hope you like it! :D **


	2. PEOPLE ACTUALLY ANSWERED! OMG!

...Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. LOVI. LOVI. LOVI. LOVI! LOVI!

_I heard you the first nine fucking times! What do you want?_

People answered my blog! *has three letters in hand*

_Yeah? Isn't that what you wanted?_

Si, but I didn't expect anybody would actually answer! I'M SO HAPPY! *stars crying tears of joy*

* * *

**AnimeCatGirl76: ****Lovi why do you hate feli? ****For Flavio, do you like pasta and tomatoes too?**

_I don't hate Venziano. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes and I just wish he would STOP seeing that potato bastard, but I still love him. _

Of course I like pasta and tomatoes! But let me tell you a little secret! Everything is better with my big brother's special sauce! Let me show you. *goes upstairs and comes back with a plate of pasta and a pack of strange red liquid* You put the special sauce on the pasta like so, and it tastes magnifico! *puts sauce on pasta and starts eating*

_Is that blood?_

*in a hushed voice* Sush, Lovi! They can't know Luciano's secret!

_Are you telling me you eat blood...and think it's good!? Oh my god!  
_

Now, Lovi. We must accept other people's tastes. *continues eating the bloody pasta*

_YOU ARE FUCKING SICK! _

* * *

**Ivy-child: ****what is your eye color? And is your hair naturally blonde?**

My eyes are red. They're like my Venziano's eyes, but you know, more red.

*starts stroking his hair which has a little bit of brown in it* ..No...it's not...Don't tell anyone that! If you did, it would be the end of me! DX

* * *

**Meles: I have a question for Flavio. Who would you prefer living with? Your brother or his 1P version?**

My brother! I could never leave him for someone else! Plus, his 1P is kind of an idiota.

_Don't talk about my fratello like that! If anything, you're the idiota! _

*begins sharpening his knife* Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of me sharpening my really, really, really dangerous knife. What were you saying?

_*eyes go wide* N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Please don't kill me!_

*smiles* Okay, Lovi.

* * *

**(Thanks for the comments! Like Flavio said, part of me didn't expect people to actually answer, so seeing messages made me happy. Also, from now on, the messages will be in bold and whatever I have to say will be in bold and parentheses. It just makes it easier. Keep sending messages in!)  
**


	3. Spain and Romano?

Ciao! I'm finally back after such a long time!

_It's only been five days._

But doesn't it feel like so much longer?

_No._

Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't answer to all your questions sooner. My admin doesn't have as much free time as before since the second semester of school just started for her. But don't worry! She and I aren't going to forget about this and end it right here. AND SEVEN QUESTIONS IN ONE DAY? I'm so happy! *crying tears of joy*

_*texting* Do you really have to cry every time you get questions? _

* * *

**AnimeCatGirl76: ****Flavio what is your favourite thing about Lovi? Lovi why exactly do you hate Germany? -Cat.**

* * *

Well, if I were to choose a favorite thing, it would have to be that he's so interesting! I mean, he's from an entirely different world were the countries are so different and he's so different from me. But he's me in that world, which is really hard to believe because he's practically the opposite! Well...some things are similar. We both love tomatoes! And pizza! And pasta! And...wait. Does that make any sense? Probably not. Hmm...how am I supposed to explain this? I don't know.

_*looks up* He's trying to say that he's interested in me because I'm another version of himself, but I'm so different from how he is.*keeps texting*  
_

Yeah! That's what I mean!

_Someone kill me now. *turns phone off and sets it down* And about the Germany question, why wouldn't I hate him!? He's stupid and- _

This is a really sensitive subject for him. So, I'll answer for him! So, because I really don't wanna call the countries 1P over and over, assume that everybody in this story is a 1 Player! So, it all started when a country known as Northern Italy, and Holy Roman Empire fell in love!

_What?  
_

But Holy Rome had to leave for war, leaving the Italian girl behind! You're probably wondering why I'm calling Italy a girl when you know he's a boy. Well, he wore dresses, so Holy Rome thought he was a girl! Anyway, it was very sad.

_*realizes what story he's going to tell* Okay, that's it! The End! Stop talking! *tries to get out from the chair, but can't since he's tied to it* _

No, it's not! We still didn't get to the part where you start hating Germany! Anyway, so Italy was really depressed. Lovi over here acted like he didn't care, but he felt pretty bad for his fratello.

_STOP TELLING THAT STORY, DAMN IT!_

Then, he met Germany, who reminded him so much of Holy Rome. He didn't want his little brother to get hurt again, so he tried to get in the way of his Venziano and Germany ever seeing each other! The end!

_ Great! Now, because of that story, everybody will assume I'm the protective big brother and they'll talk about how sweet I am and all that shit. Fantastic. _

You care too much about what everybody thinks.

* * *

**RamenBaka: ****Flavio, Okay um, what is your weapon of choice? ****  
****And Lovino why can't you be nicer/happier/funner? Like Flavio?****  
****Please don't kill me for asking *holds up waffle iron* ****  
****~~~~~Love Baka-Chan~~~~~**

My weapon of choice would have to be my knife! *holds up the same knife he was sharpening earlier* I mean, it's light as a feather and when you try to hurt someone, it's really painful. So, you get to have tons of fun hearing the screams of pain from your enemies!

_Why can't I be more like an annoying psychopath who forces people to come over by kidnapping them, eats blood in his pasta, and is too damn happy about everything!? Hmm...I have no idea! And, I can see where you got happy. But nice!? Fun!? He's insane! Look at how he talked about knives! _

* * *

**Grayson's Gal: ****Since I am bored I have decided to ask a bunch of random questions.****  
****1. Do u feel u would make a good 1p ?****  
****2. If so why do u feel this way?****  
****3. Which 1p are u actually afraid of?****  
****4. What was your new years resolution?****  
****5. What do u have to say to my friend who thinks your hot but aren't a very good character in the hetalia universe?**

1) Si, I do!

2) Well, sometimes I find myself wanting to be a 1P for only one reason: they are the only ones who get to be in the show! I think I could be a good character on there if I had a chance. I mean, I don't get why we don't have an episode. I wonder if we ever will.

3) It would have to be Ludwig. I mean, Siegfried (2P Germany) looks all strong, but you could say all the bad stuff you want about him and he just sits there and takes it! The only scary thing about him is when he lowers his voice all creepy-like at meetings to get everybody's attention. **(1)** But Ludwig! He will yell at you and make you train really hard and everything! He's WAY scarier than my Germany!

4) My new years resolution was to be a little nicer to Siegfried. I mean, I don't really like him that much, but Luciano gets really mad whenever I'm mean towards him.

5) Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm hot, but why wouldn't I make a good character? I'm fun, right?

* * *

**RedWhiteNBlue****: ****Hey there~ It's Connecticut! One of America's states~****  
****So Flavio, I must ask, why do you like the taste of blood? I find it to be rather too much... And what're the rest of the 2p!'s like?****  
****And Romano, why do you like tomatoes so much? Pizza I can understand, but I don't like tomatoes at all... (Please don't hate me...) Also, what do you feel about Spain?****  
****So, um, bye for now~****  
****Connecticut**

I like blood because I think it has a really unique taste to it. I really don't see why everybody thinks I'm insane because of it. It's sort of like ketchup, but better. And...as for the 2P Question...it's kind of hard to describe each and every one of my fellow 2 Players are like since we have like, two hundred countries,...so I'm going to describe some of them in the best way I can!

China is really mean and demanding to me. Russia is weird, but he's kind of nice to me. Canada is a pretty cool guy, but he's a little too sensitive for his own good. I mean, he'll beat you up just for asking who he is. I love my big brother France, but I really wish he'd be happier. He's kind of depressing. England is a good friend of mine, and America is awesome! Prussia is okay, but he's kind of depressing too. Japan and I were allies during a bunch of wars, but he's a little too crazy. I really hate Germany. It's not a good feeling and Venziano doesn't like it, but I really, really, do not like him! And Luciano...he's amazing! :D

_*shrugs* I just think they taste juicy. And what do you mean, how do I feel about Spain? He's too happy for his own good but... _

**(*realization in 3...2...1...*)**

_I am not, and I repeat am NOT, in love with that tomato bastard! Why does everybody think that!? _

* * *

**Excentricaluli****: ****hi, I have question for Flavio, what do you think about you and your brother 1p paring?, I know is not common but I think its funny, and I think he is cute!, hope you can answer my question, my best wishes.****  
****p.s****  
****does 1p Spain know you have Romano in your basement?**

Me and my brother...1P Pairing...Are you talking about Feliciano and Lovino? In a relationship?

_I think they are...  
_

... *no comment*

Oh, and no he doesn't. If he did, he would probably come in and try to take him away and it would get all crazy and violent. Plus, I don't feel like hurting anyone today.

* * *

**Meles: ****((Hello again! Ion (2p!Russia) here has a question for the both of you. *turns to him* Go ahead.))****  
****O-okay...****  
****For Flavio: Do you prefer me...or my counterpart...?****  
****For Romano: W-what would you do if I gave you a basket of tomatoes...? Right now. ****  
****((Okay! Now, I have a question for Romano!****  
****Is it true that you and Spain are getting married? Who's going to be your best man? Feliciano or France? :D))**

Ciao again, Meles! Ciao, Ion! Um...your counterpart. Sorry, but he's so fun to be with because he and I think so much alike! And he's not...so scared of everything...

_I would love you forever. And are you sure that you're Russia's counterpart? Cause that guy is terrifying, and you do not seem terrifying at all. *starts blushing* AND NO, THE TOMATO BASTARD AND I ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! But if we were, WHICH WE ARE NOT, I would probably have Feliciano as my best man. Cause Francis is a rapist. _

Just because your France believes in love and flirts with women does not mean he is a rapist! I've talked to him before! He's very nice! **(2) **

_Whatever. He's still creepy. _

* * *

**The-Perks-of-Being-A-Lesbian: ****oy, Lovino, you want me to come kelp a brother out? I got me a crew who would love to save you from 2PRoma, for a... Price. -evil smirk- admit that you're in love with Spa-kun! ****Hey, 2PRoma, why are you so adorable and violent and magical? also, have my babies? And what's your opinion on 2PSpa-kun?**

_*facepalm* Why? Why are there so many letters about me and Spain being in love? I'm not saying it! _

Magical? Hmm...never heard that one before! I don't know why I'm adorable and violent and magical. I guess that's the way I am. But thanks so much for the compliment! I'm sorry, but I can't have your babies. I don't think my boss would like that very much.

Alejandro (2P Spain) and are I are best friends and we have no idea what we would do without each other! Of course, he told me once that it was his ultimate dream for me to get out of his life for good, but I just know he cares about me on the inside!

_Is that all the questions so far?_

Uh-huh.

_Good. Well, if I have to be stuck here, I guess I might as well not be starving to death. Where's your tomatoes?_

* * *

Meanwhile!

*phone vibrating*

...You have a new message!

* * *

**(1: My headcanon for 2P Germany is that instead of yelling to get attention at meetings, he lowers his voice to a whisper that would send chills up your spine.  
**

**2: I hate it when people depict France as someone who wants to stick their hands up your bra. Granted, I'm American. But I'm also part French and this REALLY irritates me. **

**And about the thing at the end? Don't worry. You'll find out what it means soon enough... *evil grin* Thanks for the messages! It's been really fun so far, and I hope I've been keeping 1P Romano in character. **

**And remember: I only answer questions in messages, not reviews. You may leave just a ordinary review for this, but if you leave questions to 1P and/or 2P Romano in them, they will be ignored.)  
**


	4. Well These Questions are Interesting

**(There's an important announcement about pairings at the end, and this note is long as it is. But I just thought I should get this stuff out of the way first. **

**Since I think it will be pretty funny to read, a lot of characters are coming in later. I find the idea of using a bunch of different ways to type something a character says stupid. Also, I don't want you guys to get confused and have to keep looking back for what character has what font, so from here on out, it will be in a script sort of form. I'm only doing this for this fanfiction though. Don't expect it in any of my other ones.  
**

**Also, you're probably noticing the title change. Well, I just wanted this to be a sort of thing where you ask questions and Flavio answers, and real life blogs are nothing like that. So...yeah. I changed the title. I might add some things that I do in real life for a brief moment though.  
**

**Some things are staying the same though. I'm still taking messages only through PMs and I'm obviously still answering your questions. So, I hope these changes don't get in the way of you enjoying this.**

**And only ten days of this thingy being public and I get 3 reviews, 8 favorites, and 9 followers for this already!? I LOVE YOU GUYS! *faints*) **

* * *

Flavio: Ciao again! Anyone seen the movie Frozen?

Romano: I haven't. Why? Was it good?

Flavio: It was fantastic! I begged Luciano to go with me and he did after awhile. And I really loved it! It was sad at some parts, but it was funny, adorable, and there was this giant plot twist! Even Luciano said he liked it. Said something about his favorite character being the prince. Then, we came back and had the pasta with his special sauce. And you know the best part!? This time, that little idiota Siegfried wasn't there! Today was perfect! Oh! That's another thing we have in common, Lovi! We both hate our Germanys!

Romano: *rolls eyes* Before I get asked about this, which I know I will, I didn't get untied. At all. Flavio just told me that he was leaving for the movie and walked out. He gave me a box of tomatoes for food, so I just sat here eating them. Alone. For two hours.

Luciano even came down after hearing my demands for help. Flavio explained everything to him, and you know what he did!? He told him as long as I didn't break anything, he'd let him keep me here. That little bastard...

Flavio: Now, it's time for my personal favorite part: answering the questions!

* * *

**Wizzy the Wiz: Hello! ****Here are one or two questions that I wanted to ask! **  
** Mister Vargas, why would you do if, hypothetically speaking, a different person was in your brother's body? Like say, a young girl from a different dimension? (Btw, this is the plot of my first fic, except the 1p)**  
** And two, if you were to suddenly grow b***, what would you do? (This one... Oh gods)**  
** Well... That's all for now.**  
** Arrivaderci Señor Vargas! **  
** *blows kiss 1p France style, before majestically riding off on a motorcycle***

Flavio: Mister Vargas? *looks at Romano, then to the computer screen, then Romano, then back to the computer screen* Which one?

Romano: The question is for you, right?

Flavio: Oh! Right! Depends if I knew or not. If I didn't know, I would probably wonder what's going on and ask him about it. If I did, I would probably freak out and tell everyone I knew and be really, really scared. Since it's just a fanfiction idea, I must say it's interesting! To your second question...uh... *turns* Lovi, what do they mean? The word is censored.

Romano: Ask them.

Flavio: I can't! They just left on a motorcycle! See, look! *hands over the laptop*

Romano: *looks and starts blushing* Uh...well...they're saying- *whispers it in his ear*

Flavio: Oh. Does that mean I'd be a girl?

Romano: *nods*

Flavio: Well...I've always wondered what it would be likel!

Romano: *facepalms*

Flavio: What? Haven't you ever wondered what it's like? I've asked real girls before! They haven't told me! Not even my admin said anything! She said that a boy like me wouldn't be tough enough to handle it.

Romano: *immediately perks up at this* Then I say, she's a bitch.

Flavio: Next question! *clicks on next message* Huh. That's weird.

Romano: What?

Flavio: It's from someone with a screenname luckyreader2000, but it says that they aren't luckyreader2000. I'm confused.

Romano: *shrugs* It could be a family member. Maybe a friend.

Flavio: I guess that makes sense.

* * *

**(Not) Luckyreader2000: I have a question to 2p Romano is 2p feli mean to you and 1p romano hiiiii your one of my favrite characters and are you mafia since i was learning about south italy and al capone documenteries and all sorry for bothering you**

Flavio: Yeah. Fratello can be a little mean sometimes. When I cried of pure joy at the end of Frozen, he told me to shut up. But I'm fine. I know he doesn't really mean it.

Romano: F-Favorite? I'm one of your favorite characters? *smiles* Grazie. Hell yeah I'm in the mafia! And you're not bothering me. The only reason I'm so pissed off right now is that guy. *while pointing to Flavio*

* * *

**AnimeCatGirl76: Hahaha Roma you denying it only leads us to believe you do. What's the sweetest thing Spain ever did for you? Come on you have to have at least a slight admiration of him for that. Flavio what is 2p Feli like? I'm curious of that. -Cat.**

Romano: You all know that I don't like it, and yet I get more lovey-dovey questions about Spain? You guys suck.

Flavio: Don't insult our fans! That's mean!

Romano: *about to tell him he doesn't care what the fans think of him, but sees his sharp knife and instantly turns away* Fine, whatever. I'll be nice to the fans.

Anyway, the nicest thing he ever did for me was care about me. For who I am. I know, I know. This is a stupid answer (to an equally stupid question) but since Veneziano is my brother, I'm always getting compared to him. Everybody seems to likes him better. I mean, he's more talented, he's all sweet. He's pretty much better than me in all ways. But Spain never compares me to Veneziano. Never. He likes me for who I am. That's why I love him.

Flavio: That's why Lovi loves it when you compliment him and don't say anything about his Veneziano. It's- *stops because of realization of something and then gasps * YOU DID IT!

Romano: What?

Flavio: You said you love Spain! You finally admitted it! Oh my god, this is wonderful!

Romano: *realizes what just happened* What? No! I-

Flavio: Come fans! Today is a happy day! We must celebrate!

Romano: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said I love Spain that way! I meant I love him as in brotherly love! Not that romantic bull crap!

Flavio: You're just denying your feelings for him. Sorry guys. No celebrations. No gangs. He hasn't fully admitted it yet. *sighs* Typical tsundere.

Romano: I DO NOT LOVE HIM, DAMN IT! AND WHAT THE HELL IS A TSUNDERE!?

Flavio: Okay! As for the other question-

Romano: NO! I AM TIRED OF THIS! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU HURT ME ANYMORE! FUCK YOU AND FUCK ALL OF YOU ANNOYING 2 PLAYERS! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, ANYWAY!? YOU LITERALLY MAKE NO APPEARANCES IN THE SHOW OR COMIC THINGYS! ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND-!

Flavio: *covers his mouth with duck tape* There we go. Anyway, he is great *drops to a low whisper since Luciano is in the house* but I think it would be better if he was less bossy. He likes being on top of everything and tells us countries what to do a lot of the time. He's also pretty violent too. I mean, I like knives like he does, but he has an entire knife collection! But I still love him! I just think he could be a little more happy.

* * *

**RamenBaka:** **It's me again!**  
** Okay so Flavio, if you had to switch bodies with a 1p for a day, who would it be?**  
** Lovino, same question but 2p instead.**  
** P.S Lovi I'll make sure too come to Spain and your wedding!~**  
** ~~~~~~Baka-Chan~~~~~~**

Flavio: It would probably be the 1P version of Venziano. Because I can just act like I normally do, but act even more weak than normal. Lovi, who would you do?

Romano: *mumbles*

Flavio: Oh yeah. Right. *rips duck tape off*

Romano: Ow! Don't call me Lovi! It's fucking annoying!

Flavio: Just answer the question.

Romano: Fine! *thinks* It would probably be Siegfried. I mean, I've never met him, so I don't know if he's worse than Ludwig or if he's a cool guy. And like hell I'd believe what my stupid counterpart is telling me. So...I guess it'd be kind of interesting? I don't know._  
_

* * *

**FrostyFallen: Ciao Flavio and Romano~! **  
** So Flavio what's it like living with Luciano? Is he really violent? Also what's the must unfabulous thing you own?**

** Roma! If you could have anything, right know, what would it be? Would you rather kiss Spain in public or eat a rotten tomato? If you had to would you rather stay there with Flavio or be forced to spend eternity with Spain? :3**

** Bye! FrostyFallon~**

Flavio: *laughs* Yeah. He's pretty violent. And the most unfabulous thing I own is...

*thinks for about ten minutes*

One of the walls in my room!

Romano: Why is that unfabulous to you?

Flavio: Because it has cracks in it! If it was an old house I'd understand, but fratello and I bought this one only a year ago! It's supposed to be brand new!

Romano: *facepalms* You're such a perfectionist. At least you have a wall keeping your house in one piece.

Flavio: *shrugs*

Romano: Hmm...let's see...Spain or Flavio...which one... *thinking* It would have to be Spain. Because he's annoying, but it's just because he's happy. I can handle that. But Flavio is insane!

And about the rotten tomato or kissing Spain, I'd rather-

Wait a minute. IS THIS ANOTHER ROMANTIC QUESTION ABOUT SPAIN!?

Flavio: *sighs and puts more duck tape on his mouth* Sorry. I didn't want him start yelling again.

* * *

**A Fallen Soldiers Last Prayer: Ciao, dahling ^^**  
** So, Flavio, I have a few questions for you~**  
** 1)Why are you so fabu? It makes me totes jelly!**  
** 2)What do you think a good colour for my academy' January dance should be? I want classy but preppy.. oh, and any designers I should check out? Money's not an issue, so it can be a high-class as possible.**  
** Thank you~**

Flavio:

1) *smiles* Wow. I'm really popular with you guys, huh? I don't know. I just be who I am. Maybe you're equally fabulous, but you just don't know it.

2) Hmm...I don't really know any female designers... *turns to Romano* Lovi, your Veneziano acts like a girl. You should know some designers. Got any suggestions for our fabulous fan? :D

Romano: *mumbles* **(1)**

Flavio: Oh yeah, right. I guess I'm on my own. Let's see. I don't know any female designers, and I don't know what you look like, so I can't recommend any colors that would go with your hair or eye color. *thinking* Oh! Oh! I know! Go with black! Black can go with just about anything!

Hope you liked today's questions and answers, and I will answer all of your questions as soon as possible! Grazie for reading this far!

* * *

Meanwhile at Spain's house!

*phone vibrating*

Spain: Huh? What's that noise?

*picks up phone and sees an envelope with text under it that says "You have a message!" and grins***  
**

Oh. I just have a text message. **(2)**

*opens phone, and after reading the message, gasps* Lovi...

* * *

**(1: In case you're curious, if his mouth wasn't ducktaped, he would say "My fratello is not a girl! So, you shut the hell up!" **

**2: See? Now, the thing from the end at the last chapter is making a lot more sense, isn't it? **

**That's right. Spain is coming into this thing. Now, I know that this will get more readers to come in while others will stop reading right here. That's where this important and long-ass announcement comes in.  
**

**I'd just like to announce that there will be no comfirmed Spamono. I personally do not ship them since there is evidence from the anime that France, Spain, Romano, and Italy are all brothers and I CANNOT STAND incest. And ********I don't feel comfortable writing about a pairing I don't ship. **(This comes nowhere close to how much I hate USUK.) I thought about having the characters debate about whether they like Spamono or not to be funny, but then this story would start focusing nowhere near the questions to 2P Romano and start becoming some debate about whether we ship Spamono or not, which I don't want.  


**BUT I'm going to let you Spamono fans have some fun and put in tiny little hints about it. You can keep sending Spamono questions, but there won't be love confessions or anything like that. Different fans ship different pairings.  
**

** And please don't be the kind of Hetalian who will leave flames on this or send me messages about how much I suck just because I don't ship USUK or Spamono. You want me to respect your opinion? Then respect mine. Plus, our fandom already has a bad reputation for that stuff as it is.)**


	5. More Lovey-Dovey Questions About Spain!

**(Thanks for understanding about the pairing thing, guys. I hope you guys will still follow and stuff because seeing people actually like my work makes me feel happy. I'd also like to let you know about my goal for this.**

**I have a new crazy goal of...100 CHAPTERS OF ANSWERING QUESTIONS! **

**That's right. 100. Hopefully I can keep up. Since the first chapter was just an intro, this counts as my fourth time answering questions.  
**

**With all that out of the way...on to the** **thing!**)

* * *

Flavio: You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! *singing* Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever...I will be right here!

*silence*

Flavio: *groans* Lovi, you were supposed to sing as Elsa!

Romano: ...Flavio, I haven't seen Frozen yet. **(1)**

Flavio: Here! I'll help you then! Her line is, "Anna. Please go back home-"

Romano: Even if I had seen it, I wouldn't sing with you anyway. Because I only do that if I'm close with the person I'm singing with. And if that person doesn't sound like a dying frog. So, you shut the fuck up.

Flavio: *not listening anymore and looking at his laptop screen* Yay! More questions for my blog!

Romano: *groans* Idiota.

* * *

**AnimeCatGirl76: *pops out of the computer screen* sup bros!**

Romano: Whoa! What the fuck!?

Flavio: Hello, my fabulous fangirl!

Romano: Idiota, be less oblivious! She just popped out of your computer screen! Who is she!?

Flavio: *shrugs* A fangirl who wants to talk to us. What does it matter?

Romano: What does it matter!? She came out of your laptop just now!

**AnimeCatGirl76: *hugs them both***

Flavio: *hugs back*

Romano: Stop hugging me! Who are you!? How did you do that!?

**AnimeCatGirl76:*stays clinging to Romano* I know what you mean~ you really do love Spain. You can't deny it, especially not to a person who's spent way too much time with Francis because he's been hiding from Arthur in my closet. Artie you know where to find him. Denada. **

Romano: Well, yeah. I like Spain, but I don't-

**AnimeCatGirl76: Ok Flavio just because I'm really bored and curious what do you think of 1p Germany, Ludwig, and Lovi what do you think of 2p Germany? **

Flavio: He's scary! DX

Romano: I don't know! I've never met him!

**AnimeCatGirl76: Well ciao bellas. *disappears*  
**

Flavio: Ciao, fangirl! *while waving*

*Silence for a few seconds*

Romano: I'm serious! What just happened!?

* * *

**RamenBaka: Bet you tired of me! Okay so this one's for Lovi!~**  
**Is there any reason you won't confess to loving Spain? Something holding you back? 'Cause we all KNOW you love him! ;)**  
**~~~~~~~Baka-Chan~~~~~~~**

Romano: I DON'T LOVE SPAIN! But...if I did...WHICH I DON'T...there would be one thing keeping me back from saying it. That thing is-

Me: *suddenly burst it* Do NOT say you love Spain! **(Yeah. You read right. I'm there.)**

Romano: Why the hell are you telling me what to do!?

Me: Because you saying you love him shows hints of one-sided Spamono, if not Spamono in general. We have to consider other fans tastes! Some fans love it! Some fans hate it! In other words, _I_ hate it! Therefore, you cannot say it! *stern face*

Romano: *groans* That guy Japan calls 'Himaruya-san' is a better boss than you. He lets us countries be who we are. You just order us around.

Flavio: Well, is there any pairing you _do_ like, Miss Admin?

Me: Hell yeah! I'm a Hetalian! Of course I like some yaoi! Some of my favorites are GerIta , Ameripan, SuFin, RusLiet, and PruHun. And if I have to pick a side between the whole USUK vs. FRUK debate, I would have to fight for the FRUK fangirls! I don't like USUK because of incest, but I LOVE FrUK! **(2)** But my sister makes fun of me for liking Ameripan. She says that "America is just being a good friend to Japan," bla, bla, bla, and she doesn't seem to pair America with anyone right-

Romano: GerIta? Ameripan? Are those even real words? *sighs* You know what!? I don't care. Just get out! You're annoying when you just sit there and ramble about things that make no sense!

Me: Okay! *goes upstairs*

Flavio: Get me some tomatoes!

Me: *from upstairs* Got it!

* * *

Meanwhile at England's House!

*phone ringing*

France: *answers* Hello?

Spain: Francis? It's me, Antonio. I need your help.

France: Well it better be important. I'm spending time with England! Right Angleterre?

England: *looks up from reading his book* What the-? When did you get here!? In fact, what are you even DOING here!?

France: Oh you're so funny, England.

Spain: But seriously. You need to come over here. Romano needs help.

France: Romano? What happened? *groans* Did he get his curl tangled up with Italy's again?

Spain: No. Well, he sent me a text. Want me to read it aloud?

France: Alright then.

Spain: *gets out phone* And just so you know, these are his exact words:

'Spain, where the fuck are you, you jerk? My crazy 2 Player tied me up in his basement and is forcing me to answer questions to his blog! So, get your lazy ass up here and help me, damn it! And bring backup! He may be stupid, but he's also so crazy and you never know what he's gonna do to you if you come alone!'

France: Sounds pretty serious. *realization* ...Does this mean...?

Spain: *nods* We are the Bad Touch _Trio, _aren't we?

France: *sighs* I understand.

* * *

**(1: The song is from Frozen and it is a duet between the two main characters: Anna and Elsa. You can find it on YouTube, just look up 'For the First Time in Forever Reprise'.  
**

**I'm in Luciano and Flavio's house because I'm their admin and I gotta tell them what to do. ALL THE TIME! I know I'm being kind of bossy...but what the hell? I'm having fun! **

**Romano: *muttering from his chair* Bitch. **

***hears, but decides to ignore that comment* And that's all that matters when being an admin and writing a fanfiction! As for the scene at England's house, the girl who was roleplaying as 2P Russia earlier, Meles, is my older sister. (DUN. DUN. DUN!) She made some changes to what France said because I think the way I write England is good right now. But how I write France needs some work, and Meles rocks at roleplaying him in my opinion. So, be sure to thank her!  
**

**RamenBaka, it's okay if you keep messaging. In fact, this sort of applies to everyone. If you asked a question before, you can do it again. I like people sending me messages to this and continuing to update. It's fun to spend time with Flavio and Romano.  
**

**And to those Spamono fanboys/fangirls are disappointed that there's only platonic Spamono and no lemons or any of that, think of it as how it is. It is because of me: the over controlling admin. See, I told it as it is while still making it funny! *looks to both Romanos* Isn't that clever?**

**Flavio: Si!**

**Romano: No. **

**Anyway! 100 chapters of answering messages. That's gonna be awhile. Which means another important announcement! Don't worry, this one is going to be less long and serious than the last one. *clears throat* EVERYBODY WHO LIKES THIS LITTLE THINGY GOING ON, SEND ME A QUESTION TO ANSWER (through PM, not a review)! **

**...And once you do, I will answer to it in the next installment of this thing as soon as possible. Have a lovely day!~**

**EDIT!**

**2: The reason I love FrUK is because though England and France fight, they always manage to forgive one another and still love each other. I hate USUK because England raised America as a brother and if they were in a romantic relationship during present times, that would be awkward as fuck. Sorry, just my opinion.  
**


	6. A Second Admin

**(OMG! I'm so stupid! I wondered why nobody was answering to this, but I just checked my inbox and it turns out I had messages! Sorry I have been oblivious to this. Here's the next chapter for you guys.) **

* * *

Flavio: *sad face*

Me: *comes downstairs* Got you some tomatoes!

Flavio: I don't want any.

Me: *turns to Romano* What's with him?

Romano: *shrugs* Said he was sad about the blog thing. Didn't have as much questions as he used to.

Me: Oh. Well...I don't like tomatoes that much. You want one?

Romano: Sure. *eats one*

Flavio: You just HAD to include no Spamono!

Me: I'm sorry!

Flavio: You should be! Biatch. *glances at his laptop* Oh! Yay! I got messages!

Romano: *blinks and then turns to me* Is he bipolar or something?

Me: I don't know.

Romano: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW IMPORTANT STUFF LIKE THAT?

* * *

**The Kyrstal Cat: ****Flavio who is your favourite 1p other than Romano? Romano my name is Cat and I have many favourite countries but you are in the top three, strangely at the moment France is first... Anyway do you prefer coffee or tea?  
**

**(This was AnimeCatGirl76 but she changed her username. I didn't even know you could do that, but whateverz.) **

Flavio: Antonio! Antonio! He's so fun! But I don't love him as much as my Spain.

Romano: Your real name is Cat? *shrugs* Whatever.

Flavio: Cat as in...Katrina? I know a Katrina! She's so much fun!

Romano: Oh, please don't bring HER down here. She's a stuck up girly little bitch.

**(They're talking about 2P!Fem!Romano.)**

Flavio: *sighs* Fine. I heard she was shopping with her sorella anyway.

Romano: Coffee is great. I once drank it out of Spain's cup at a meeting on accident and I've been addicted ever since. Tea sucks. I have no idea why Arthur likes it so much.

* * *

**The-Perks-of-Being-A-Lesbian: ****Yo, Roma-kun. Tell me... Pirates or ninjas? Also, whats it like having a 2P who obviously outshines you? ****Flava-Flav, what type of murder knife do you prefer? Also, would you reccomend an axe or a cleaver?**

Romano: Eh...pirates. Ninjas are more of Japan's thing.

*eye twitches a bit* It sucks. It's like having a second Veneziano around.

Flavio: Flava-Flav...hmm...I like that nickname. I personally like scimitar knives.

Romano: Isn't that a knife that butchers use to cut up meat?

Flavio: Si. It is. You see, Alejandro gave it to me when I was little. He said that I was good at cleaning, but I couldn't fight if it were to save my life. He gave me it so that I would always know how to defend myself. I actually learned to use it myself. This knife is really special to me.

Me: Huh. That story was kind of tragic.

Romano: TRAGIC!? THAT WAS SICK! MY GOD! WHAT KIND OF BOSS GIVES A LITTLE KID A KNIFE!? WHAT IS YOUR WORLD COMING TO!?

Flavio: *ignores* I like cleavers. They're easier to hide. Because axes are seen with killers on the movies all the time. It just screams murderer!

Me: What's the difference?

Romano: I don't know. They look the same to me. *has cleavers and axes looked up on Google*

* * *

**Meles: *comes downstairs* Hey, sis, I need some- Oh. Hi Romano! Hi Flavio! :D  
**

Me: Oh, hey girl!

**Meles: Oh hi! :3**

Flavio: Ciao! *waving happily*

Romano: Now hold on a second. Who the hell is this?

Me: My sorella.

Romano: Oh no. I don't have TWO admins ordering me around, do I?

Me: Nah.

**Meles:** **Whaaaaaaaaaat? I thought you said yes! :C**

Me: I never agreed to that. Besides, I thought you were Ion's admin.

**Meles: *shrugs* Nah. Not anymore. **

Flavio: Ooh! Ooh! Do you have any questions for us?

**Meles: *suddenly remembers stuff* Oh yeah! I did! :D**

Romano: *sighs* What are they?

**Meles: ****Okay. Here they are!**

**For Romano: Who would you rather be handcuffed to? Spain or Germany?  
**

Romano: Uh...either one would be torture.

**Meles: It's gettin sexy up in here.**

Romano: What?

Me: *whispering* Sis! No spoilers!

**Meles: Oh shit! *covers mouth* Whoops. Do you think they caught it?**

Flavio: *tilts head* Caught what?

**Meles: Uh... *suddenly points to Flavio* Flavio! Do you think Luciano really approves of you kidnapping Romano and having him answer questions?**

Flavio: Uh... *clueless face* I don't know.

Luciano: *enters the room* I don't. I really, really, don't.

Romano: Then get me out already, you jerk!

Luciano: *silence* Nah. I'm gonna allow it.

Romano: WHY!?

Luciano: Just because I said I don't like you being here doesn't mean I'm going to stop it from happening. *turns away* Silly nation.

Me: ... *hands Romano another tomato* Here.

Romano: ... *takes a bite*

Flavio: *pets him* That's a good country.

Romano: Fuck you, Flavio. *continues eating*

Luciano: *facepalms* I'm surrounded by idiots...

* * *

Prussia: You sure we should be doing this, Toni?

Spain: Come on! We're this close! We can't back down now!

France: Oh come now, Spain! Romano hates me anyway!

Spain: Come on! Do you really want to leave Romano alone with Flavio?

Prussia: *shrugs* He seems like a nice guy.

Spain: But that would be like leaving Italy alone with Luciano! Or leaving Germany alone with Siegfried!

Prussia: Or leaving me with Gilen?

Spain: Si!

France: *sighs/groans* Fine, fine, fine. We'll go get Romano.

Prussia: Okay. *gets up only to trip on a rock and fall* OW! MY AWESOMENESS!

Spain: Come on! On your feet, Gil!

France: But...his awesomeness...

Spain: Romano is more important!

Prussia: Okay. *gets up* Ow.

France: *sighs* Fine. Let's go...


	7. They Had a Dream

**(Hello and welcome to the seventh edition of...whatever this thing is. To everyone who loves what I do, I apologize for not updating in a week. Now, on to the thing!) **

* * *

Me: *goes downstairs* Ciao, Romanos!

Flavio: Finally she's back! Did you get your homework done? And a good amount of sleep?

Me: Yeah.

Romano: Are you sure that you're okay?

Me: Why wouldn't I be?

Flavio and Romano: ...

* * *

_Last night_

_Flavio: Miss Admin, can you please finish your homework so we could keep interacting with the fans? It's been so looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnng!_

_Me:IT HAS NOT! IT HAS BEEN A WEEK! AND IT'S CALLED ALGEBRA! Say it with me! Al-ge-bra! *groans* God!_

_Romano: Huh. I never thought that you could any bitchier. Turns out you can._

_Me: SHUT UP, ROMANO! *doing equations on paper* WTF is the point of recursive rules anyway!?_

_Flavio: I think you need a break.  
_

_Me: NO!  
_

_Luciano: *from upstairs* Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you all shut up so I can get some sleep!?_

* * *

Me: ...Oh yeah. Well, sorry for being a biatch.

Romano: Be-atch?

Flavio: *gasps* You've seen 13 going on 30!?

Me: Who hasn't?

Luciano: That movie was terrible.

Me: Haters gonna hate. *hands laptop to Flavio*

Flavio: Grazie! *opens laptop and smiles* Yay! More messages! :D

* * *

**The Krystal Cat: Mwahaha! *becomes visible again* you thought you could get rid of me? *wicked smile* not possible.  
**

Romano: Oh my god...

**The Krystal Cat: Ok Roma if I said I put spiders in your hair how would you react?**

Romano: I would kill you.

**The Krystal Cat: *snickers then whispers to Luciano* I did put spiders in his hair.**

Romano: What!? Where? GET THEM OUT!

Luciano: *snickers* Ermahgerd!

**The Krystal Cat: *turns to Flavio* what if I said I spilled orange juice on your knife collection? Not that I did but... Haha. *smiles softly and sits beside Roma***

Flavio: Hmm...does that mean my knives would smell like oranges? That sounds nice. When someone dies, the last thing they would smell is oranges. That's a good scent. Just as long as the juice does not change how dangerous the knives are, I'd be fine with it!

Luciano: *facepalm*

* * *

**The Russian Vixen: Vixen here, with a few questions~!  
Flavio, does your curl work the same as Romano's?  
Lovi, wanna muffin? *hands muffin to Romano*  
Both: *holds chainsaw up and grins* Who wants to help me harvest souls for my muffinz~?  
Thanks, and bai!  
~Vixen**

Flavio: Well...when my curl is pulled I get in a lustful mood. Hmm... *goes over to Romano*

Romano: Don't. You. Dare.

Me: No, no, no! I'm the Admin! I get to pull his curl! *pull*

Romano: *begins to stare at me* What a cute bella...

Me: *blushes* ...C-Cute? **(Romano fangirl right here)**

Romano: *staring*

Me: Uh...*pulls out virtual muffin* Virtual muffin?

Romano: ...Grazie... *eats said muffin*

Flavio: ...You got him to eat something foreign. You don't see Lovi doing that every day. I want to collect souls! Just let me use my special knife and I'd love to go with you!~

* * *

**The Dead One28: Hello Italy c:**  
**Flavio: Do you have a beard? If not, ever tried growing one? :3 and also, EAT A POTATO *throws potato and melons* Skudiving!**  
**Lovino: kyaaa~ Ciao Italy! Your so adorable c:**  
**Are you like the Boss of all bosses in the mafia? Because I love reading Fanfics about you and the headcanon c: And also, what would be the first thing you do if you suddenly transformed into a girl overnight? (c/o Iggy) **

**Can I hug you both before I leave? :D**

Flavio: I wanted to at one point. And then fratello made me shave it off.

Luciano: Well, it was so long, it touched the floor! Do you have any idea how humiliating it would be to be the brother of that!?

Flavio: *after getting tossed the virtual potato* ... I'm going to eat what Siegfried eats because that proves I can do what he does without any problems. *eats*

Romano: *stops staring at my sexiness when hearing the word Italy* ...Finally. Someone calling me by what I am.

Adorable...hmm...are you a boy or girl? And sorry to burst your bubble, but no, no. I work with my mafia, not above them.

Me: *whispering* If anything, they boss him around.

Flavio: *whispering* Why? He should just tell them that he's in command no matter what they say. It's easy!

Romano: If I transformed into a girl, I would find whoever did it and force them to change me back! And if that tea bastard had anything to do with it, I'd get guns pointed at his head with just a flick of my wrist!

Flavio: No, you wouldn't.

Romano: I would!

Me: Nah. You'd whine and complain to Iggy until he would change you back.

Romano: *turns to me* Who's side are you on!?

* * *

Meanwhile (at a Bus Stop in Italy)

Prussia: *singing* But still I dream she'll come to me! That we will live the years together! But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot whether!

France: *singing* I had a dream my life would be...

Prussia: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN!

France: So different from this hell I'm living! So different now, then what it seemed!

Prussia: Now...Spain...has killed...

France: The dream...

Prussia and France: ...we dreamed!

Spain: You two have to stop with your music number and get on the bus! *bus has arrived*

France: *frowns* Okay.

* * *

**(Anybody get the reference in that last scene? Thank you to all who favorited, fallowed, and reviewed. Until Chapter 8!) **


	8. All the Flashbacks!

**(It's been about a month now since I started this. Either I'm a slow updater or this is really popular. *tears of joy* Anyway, I've decided that I need at least three questions for a new chapter. Because while I do wish to get to one hundred chapters, I don't want to have chapters with only one or two questions. Cause I think we can all agree that those short ass chapters suck. **

******You may consider this an early Valentine's Day chapter if you wish.)**

* * *

**The Kyrstal Cat: Hey hey Roma, do you happen to have any tomatoes? Can I have some? *pokes him***

Luciano: You're _still_ here?

Romano: No! My tomatoes! Go get your own!

**The Kyrstal Cat: Oh Flavio one question, have you ever been arrested? **

Flavio: *gulps* ...Uh...well...

_Flashback!_

_Flavio: *groans* Why can't I kill you!? *shoots* _

_Siegfried: *heals* This is getting boring. Could I go? I have cats at home waiting to be fed._

_Flavio: Not until you die! *shoots*_

_Siegfried: *heals* I can't die. You know that._

_Flavio: *shoots again* I HATE YOU SO MUCH!  
_

_Luciano: If you shoot Siegfried one more time, I'll call the police and then watch them arrest you!_

_Flavio: *shoot again*_

_Luciano: That's it. *gets phone*_

_End of Flashback!_

Flavio: It was nothing serious.

Luciano: It was too something serious! Did you know how hard it was to explain to the officers why Siegfried kept healing without giving away our secret!?

Flavio: I'm sorry!

Luciano: You should be!

Romano: *blinks a few times* **(This sorta reminds him of him and Veneziano arguing. But you know. The roles switched.) **

Flavio: Oh yeah! Questions! Right!

* * *

**Meles: ****Hi Romano! Hi Flavio! *waves***

Flavio: *waves*

Romano: How many times are you going to show up!? The other one is bad enough!

Flavio: Shut yo mouth! *slap*

Romano: OW!

** Okay, I have a certain question I've been meeting to ask. **  
** Luciano. What is your relationship with Siegfried (2p!Germany)? If it's bad, do you want it to change?**

Luciano: Well...We've been in an alliance for awhile now...but, in all honesty, we don't have the best relationship...And uh...*sighs and nods* I do want it to change... *goes into slight depression*

Me: *patting his back* There, there.

Luciano: What the-!? *gets out knife* Get the fuck off of me!

Me: *steps back a few feet*

Flavio: *tear* He grows up so fast...

** Meles: Well, I gotta go. *gives Romano a thumbs up* Hang in there Romano! I have a feeling someone's coming to help soon! ;D**

Romano: Wait. What!?

** Meles: *throws a bucket of glitter, hops on a unicorn, and rides off into the sunset***

Flavio: Yay! Glitter!

* * *

**candyluver84:I have a question for flavio:do you act stylish? Like people say you are if so can we go shopping people say i need to look more lady like/girly and s***. For romano, Dio maledetto perche sei caldo?!**

Me: Sometimes. It depends how he's feeling.

Flavio: We could go shopping if you really want to. *has shopping bags*

Romano: My god. Do you really have to be a bambina one moment and then crazy the next? 'Cause you're creeping me the fuck out with that.

Flavio: *shrugs*

Romano: *blushes* Uh...thank you bella.

* * *

**Jasper's Gal: Ciao~ first off,I love you Romano your one of my top Favorites *Knows he probably won't like it but hugs him anyway and gives him a tomato***

Romano: I-I am? *takes tomato* You ladies are all so wonderful! You're the only thing that makes this experience bearable! *eats it*

Flavio: *in the background* Hey!

** Okay my question for Romano is: If you don't love Spain,who do you like(In a romantic way)? Honestly how do you feel about Spain(In a non-Romantic way) ****And for Flavio Are you interested in anyone(Also in a romantic way) and Who are you most afraid of?**

Me: Ooh! We get to see teenage Romano!

_Another Flashback! _

_Teenage Romano: *sitting there with a broken broom* _

_Spain: Romano? What's wrong? What happened to your broom?  
_

_Teenage Romano: Shut up you idiot! I'm working on it okay! *wiping away a tear* _

_Spain: *sighs and sits down* Come on, Lovi. You can tell your boss anything. _

_Teenage Romano: I asked Belgium to marry me..._

_Spain: That's wonderful!_

_Teenage Romano: No! Not wonderful! She just laughed at me. Then, she said I was adorable and left with her weird brother. _

_Spain: *strokes his hair* Listen, Romano. It's okay. I know that she cares about you._

_Teenage Romano: Not in the right way though. _

_Spain: She could._

_Teenage Romano: She'll never like me! I'm too much like me and not enough like Veneziano for her. _

_Spain: You mean your brother? I had you since you were very young. You still remember him?  
_

_Teenage Romano: *nods quietly*_

_Spain: Well, just so you know, I like you better than Veneziano. _

_Teenage Romano: Coming from the jerk who begged Austria to have a trade. *throws broken broom pieces away*  
_

_Spain: T-That was a long time ago! I didn't know what I was trading back then! Honest!_

_Teenage Romano: Whatever._

_Spain: ..._

_If this is really making you feel down...I'll marry you!_

_Teenage Romano: Never in a thousand years._

_End of the second Flashback! _

Romano: *blushing at the memory* Well...there's nobody right now...

Me: *whispering* I don't ship full on Spamono. I'm okay with one-sided Spamono with Spain being the one loving Romano, but that's it. Just so you all know.

Flavio: Lovi! You're taking up all of my spotlight with your memories!

Romano: Sorry!

Flavio: Yes, I'm interested in a lot of people romantically! I'm interested in Alejandro...

Romano: *blush* W-What!?

Flavio: And Beatrice...

Romano: Beatrice? Who the fuck is Beatrice?

Me: *whisper* 2P Belgium.

Flavio: And Luciano...

Me and Romano: O.O

Luciano: I'm out. *gets up and leaves*

Flavio: And Kuro is pretty sexy...

Me: 2P Japan.

Romano: Oh god...so many men...

Me: What about Siegfried?

Flavio: ...No fucking way.

* * *

**(Haha. Probably my best chapter so far! Keep sending your messages in!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Getting school under control! Hooray!) **_**  
**_

* * *

**The Krystal Cat: Course I'm still here Luci, why would I not be? Hahahahaha I am awesome after all. So Roma do you find me to be anything like Spain? I mean like my friends say I'm totally him and I don't try to argue because like that would be awesome, you know? Cause seriously I can't argue with anything bout it cause hey I love Italy, south Italy more than north because Ita is kinda a bit too much for me. Besides I like someone who I can annoy the hell out of. **

Romano: If your goal was to be like the tomato bastard, then you definitely succeeded. If not, then your friends are right. *resists the urge to tell her how much he loves her for saying she likes him better*

***smirks and pokes him again* haha. Flavio what is 2p Spain like? **

Flavio: He doesn't seem to like me that much...but if I keep trying, he will love me! I know it!

**Haha ah... My sister is calling me. Gotta go~. *hugs Roma and disappears***

* * *

**The Russian Vixen: ****Flavio, out of all your crushes, whose your favorite? Human flesh or human organs? Are you a good cook? *jumps out of computer screen* Wanna have a mini party? **  
** *turns to Roma and hugs him* You should ask Belgium out again when you get out~! Oh, and what are your thoughts on the Bad Touch Trio?**

Flavio: Probably Beatrice. Luciano and Alejandro are only meant to be brothers. And though Kuro is pretty sexy, I prefer her. Women are always better. Human organs are better, because flesh is mostly just skin and blood. I'm an excellent cook! At least, I think I am.

Romano: *whispering* He's not. He made me try the bloody pasta!

Flavio: Si! *already in party outfit*

Romano: Well, I don't really know if she'll take me seriously or just laugh at me again. The Bad Touch Trio are just a group of countries that waste their time with sluts. If you wanted how I think of each one of them separately, then France is a pervert, Prussia is self-absorbed, and Spain is just that clueless happy idiot.

* * *

**Jasper's gal 33: Ciao~ Romano,Since you don't have anyone right now would you go out with me? Flavio, If he says yes would you put together an outfit for me?( Whispers the next question) and if he says no would you still help me pick out an outfit to maybe change his mind?**

Romano: *romantic mode* Oh, bella. You are amazing and you mean the world to me, but I have to say no. It's not you, it's me. I'm afraid I'm not worthy of your love... *tears* I'm sorry!

Me: *blinks a few times*

Romano: *whispering* What? I'm a younger brother of France and Spain! What do you expect?

Me: Right, right.

Flavio: Mayyyyyyyyybeeeeeee. *wink wink*

* * *

**Candyluver84 For flavio i do agree with you about kuro being sexy so tell kuro i said "atsui imaimashi kuro doshite son'nani kawaidesu" and when can we go do the girly s***. For romano fyi i cosplay and roplay as spain and female spain so you better lock your windows better for luciano do you know how to do the knife game if ao can you teach me? Grazie~**

Flavio: Okay! When I see him, I'll tell him that! *doesn't know any Japanese* We can do the girly stuff after this maybe?

Romano: Cosplay? Roleplay?

Me: It's nothing important!

Romano: Okay. Just don't bring Carmen. She's a lot scarier than Spain! Though she is pretty.

Luciano: *hears 'knife game' and takes out his knife* I'm afraid it's one of my favorites. And of course I'll teach you. You take your hand, lay it flat on a flat surface, spread your fingers out, and swing your knife down in a stabbing motion between your fingers and go faster and faster. The goal is to not lose a finger. I suggest playing it when your drunk. Things get 'exciting' then.

* * *

**TheDeadOne28: Flavio: do you have n***?  
**

Flavio: I don't know. Let's check! *starts to take off his shirt*

Me: No, no, no. There shall be no nudity! *pulls it down*

Flavio: *frowns*

* * *

Flavio: Bye everyone! *waving*

Luciano: *comes down along with Siegfried and Kuro*

Flavio: *turns* Oh, hi Veneziano! Japan!

Kuro: *waves*

Siegfried: Hallo, Flavio.

Flavio: Leave me alone Germany.

Romano: *jumps* (That's Siegfried!?)

Siegfried: What?

Romano: N-Nothing! Just don't come anywhere near me ever! Hear me? I got a mafia on my side and a useless brother to protect! Okay?

Siegfried: Whatever.

Flavio: What are you all doing here?

Luciano: We're all going to blow up a country, what else?

Romano: Please don't!

Luciano: No! We're not really doing that! Idiota! We're just going to go out. That means you're in charge of the house. Don't let anybody in, got it?

Flavio: Got it! *remembers something* Wait a minute! Kuro! Someone told me to say: atsui imaimashi kuro doshite son'nani kawaidesu!**  
**

Kuro: *smiles* Watashi wa hijō ni kansha, arigatō gozaimasu.

Flavio: Bye Luciano!

Me: *waves goodbye*


	10. Captivity and Dates

**(*sighs* Man, my sister says that I care too much about my grades. Whatever. I got a lot of B's right now and one A. Oh well. It's going to be okay! I just have to keep trying! Also, sorry for not updating in a long time. My emotions were out of control (and still are) and I'm trying to understand the concept of Facebook. I once heard that a girl in India committed _suicide_ over it and yet _I_ don't understand what's so great about it. Whatever. **

** Oh look. I'm rambling on and on when I have a fanfiction to write. So on to the story!)  
**

* * *

**The Krystal Cat: So since I'm too lazy, meaning my sister has me with my ankle chained to the wall, to come there personally I will ask digitally. Flavio what do you recommend as the fastest way to get out of captivity? Oh s*** she's here! Byez! (XD this is so much fun.)**

Flavio: She doesn't sound that bad. I mean, she's letting you use the internet in captivity.

* * *

**Jasper's Gal 33: Ciao again~ *Waves* *Hugs Romano and gives him a tomato to distract him while I slip over to Flavio and whispers about going to the store***

Romano: *starts eating said tomato*

***Comes back in sexy outfit* Question for Romano:How do I look? And can I call you Lovi? *Hopes he would change his mind about the date***

Romano: *blushes and sighs* Alright. You win. I'll go on a date with you.

Flavio: I'm watching it though.

Romano: No, you're not!

Flavio: Yes I am.

Romano: You are not!

* * *

**The Russian Vixen: *gives Flavio a thunbs up* Awesome party suit.**  
** Flav, this question had confuzzled me for awhile. Since you're a nation, would eating humans be considered cannibalism? I mean, you definitely ain't a human (not completely) considering you live for centuries, heal way faster than humans, and you're way stronger. And may I sample your special pasta?**

Flavio: Well...I...uh...

_*After long moments of deep thought!*_

Flavio: I don't know. Oh. And si! *hands person special pasta*

* * *

**Candyluver84: Flavio-okay but no miniskirts k or anything pink and then after that can you teach me italian? Tge only words in italian i know is pasta,pizza,ciao,gelaro,and bella**

Flavio: That's okay.

Italian... *thinks* Si! First off, boy is bambino and girl is bambina. Cat is gatto, dog is canae. And, most importantly, green is verde, white is bianco, and red is rosso. So, my Italian flag has the three colors verde, bianco, rosso!

** Romano: Y U HATE GERMANY?! Hes okay but if your "idiota fratello" wants him as a friend let him do you see italia complaining about you knowing or hanging with antonio**  
** Luciano: why do like knives i like axes and whips better but can you teach me tricks with knives**  
** For all three: If you could blow up a country which one would you blow up?**

Romano: Why would I let him just go around and be friends with that bastard!? And I am not complaining! I am actually giving a damn about what happens to my brother!

Flavio: I would have fratello answer those questions...but he's not here. Wait. I can call him! *gets out phone, dials the number, and puts it on speaker*

_Meanwhile!_

_*phone starts ringing*_

Luciano: *takes out his phone, sees that it was Flavio, and groans before answering* What is it?

Flavio: I need to ask you something for my blog. But this is the last time!

Luciano: Fine. What is it?

Flavio: They want to know why you like knives better than axes and whips.

Luciano: *smirks* Who said I didn't like axes and whips? Knives are just easier to carry around is all. I leave Siegfried with the whips though. They're more his thing than mine. *looks to Siegfried* Isn't that right?

Siegfried: *nods*

Flavio: Alright then. *looks at computer screen* They also want to know what country you would want to blow up.

Luciano: *stops* Uh... *glances over to Siegfried and Kuro, looking for help*

Siegfried and Kuro: *eyes wide*

Kuro: You can say you want to blow up Oliver-san's country!

Siegfried: *turns* Japan, we have a strong bond with England!

Kuro: I know. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Luciano: *points* Excellent, Japan! *turns back to phone* I want to blow up Oliver's country. He's to...loud...? Yeah. Loud. Let's go with that.

Flavio: Right! *has NO IDEA what Luciano is getting at* Lovi, we should say who we want to blow up at the same exact time!

Romano: No.

Flavio: Pwease?

Romano: *sighs* Fine.

Flavio: Okay! Three, two, one.

Romano and Flavio: Germany. *both turn and look at each other*

Flavio: Oh look at that! We said the same thing!

Romano: That doesn't mean anything.

* * *

**(Keep in mind that Spanish, Italian, and French are romance languages. In other words, they sound similar but they are not the same. I say this because I've learned a tiny bit of Italian and when I speak it, everybody I know says it's Spanish. It's not. ****Also, I might draw away from the script form and began writing in a more literate form. It will take longer, but it will be less confusing to read for other people. Anyway, I think I've improved with my humor. Wouldn't you agree?  
**

**I would really appreciate it if you left a review for my fanfiction thing. It would mean a lot, because constructive criticism helps me learn. Thank you! :D) **


	11. A Serious (And Boring) Annoucement

**So, I get that I haven't uploaded in a long time and everything. I'm sorry if I've been keeping you waiting and if I've disappointed you by not uploading another chapter. However, there's something I gotta say. No, I'm not including Spamono! Back away, fangirls!**

**That was a joke. Was it funny? I hope so. Anyways, serious time!  
**

**As if right now, this fanfiction is going to be on hold. I have no idea how long. This isn't because I'm trying to fix my already good grades or the fact that I'm busy. In fact, with Spring Break around the corner I have all the time in the world. It's just that I may be growing out of this story and not really finding it that fun. Besides, interactives are not supposed to be here in the first place. (If you've ever wondered why I only accepted messages and/or gotten angry at not responding to your reviews, this is why. ) **

**I get that I may be over dramatic here with this long note and all, but I know a lot of people love this. As of right now of posting this, there are 17 Reviews (counting the kind words and the questions I've not answered to), 13 Favs, and 12 Follows. Well, that's a lot in beginner terms anyways. **

**I'm considering just dropping the 100 question goal, ending the fanfiction early, telling all of what I was planning to avoid any confusion from earlier chapters, and just so the fellow Hetalians who've messaged me wouldn't get upset, I'd also answer to their questions in private messages for them. Oh yeah. And I'd force Flavio to free Romano.  
**

**So, what do you think? Should I just take a break or end it here? Let me know in a review. Until next time! **

**-Hetaliaforever09/PastaLover5000**


End file.
